Fuck You, Too
by Peach Creek
Summary: Reverse!Kevedd one-shot. How did it get to this point? Kevin didn't know, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Rated M for sexual content and language.


God_damn_it, how did it get to this point? He said he wasn't going to do this anymore. He promised himself. He wrote it in his fucking journal, even! He had it in writing, practically signed it in blood, with Nazz as his witness so help him God. "Never again" he said two weeks ago, a new personal record, and "never again" he would say in approximately half an hour as he slipped his shoes on and began his walk of shame across the cul-de-sac. Could you blame him? Really? It wasn't his fault his tutor just had to be the hottest guy in school. No, this was Eddward's fault.

"You little shit," Kevin growled.

Eddward rolled his eyes. "Are we beating this dead horse again? Are you going to berate me for seducing you _again_? Allow me to save us both time and do it for you. I've heard this asinine speech often enough to know it by heart." He paused for a moment and shut his eyes. When he opened them again, his face bore a comically exaggerated expression of remorse. "There, I feel sufficiently shamed for my wrongdoings. Please proceed to punish me and/or yourself for this _rare_ and _unusual_ occurrence."

"Shut up!"

Kevin rose up on his knees, hands braced on Eddward's chest, groaning as Eddward slid out of him. He slammed back down with a vengeance, gritting his teeth against the pained moan that threatened to escape. His glasses lurched down his nose. The grinning brunette beneath him offered him the courtesy of removing the bothersome frames from around blushing ears, tossing them carelessly aside, although not so carelessly that they did not land on something soft. There was an unspoken agreement here, one that involved a slow but steady growth of genuine affection and a promise to never speak of that affection. To Eddward's credit, at least this time he wasn't pretending to be bored.

"FUCK!" was shouted in unison as Kevin came down just right, pleasure spiking through their bodies from that one spot of connection. Damn the neighbors. Let them hear! The only person nearby with the guts to mention their sordid activities was Nazz, and Kevin was already going to get shit from her about the dark marks peppered across his neck and shoulders. If she brought up the shouting, it would be merely a toothpick tossed into the burning shame-flame that he was already starting within himself.

Eddward bucked up into him, throwing his rhythm off.

"What the hell, Edd?!"

"Cease your pointless internal monologue and _fuck me_."

"Oh, I'm Edd, I can read minds, I'm so damn smart that I know exactly what everyone's thinking about all the ti—HEY!"

Eddward shoved the redhead off and rolled, pinning Kevin to the floor. He ripped the black hat from his head and stuffed it into Kevin's mouth. Hiking freckled knees high above freckled cheeks, Eddward repositioned himself and pressed forward. Kevin glared until a particularly enthusiastic thrust had his eyes rolling back in his head. He moaned, the sound muffled by the hat. Shoving up with his tongue, he spit the dark fabric out, shaking his head violently to dump it onto the floor.

"My, Pumpkin. Lovely tongue work. I can think of a better use for it, though."

"Get your sassy mouth down here, then."

A sloppy kiss, all tongue and clashing teeth, marked the beginning of the end, an adult version of thumb wars played by pinning the other's tongue to determine who would be allowed to cum first. Eddward's was slippery and fast, much like the man himself, but Kevin had endurance on his side. If he could last long enough, Eddward would tire himself out. It was simple enough if he focused, but Kevin rarely won when Eddward was so prone to pulling shit like—_a-ah!_—like that.

"You cheater!"

Eddward grinned, fingers wrapped around Kevin's length and pumping slowly. His mission accomplished, he released Kevin and hunched over. He slammed into Kevin with the same precision that showed in everything he did, once, twice, three times before his hips began to jerk erratically. He caught Kevin's lips in a triumphant kiss as he rode it out, gingerly pulling out and disposing of the soiled condom. He slid his hands up Kevin's thighs and his mouth went to work to drive the redhead over the edge. Kevin cried his lover's name as he came, a smirk fitting itself on Eddward's stupid, gorgeous face as he swallowed. He fell onto his back beside Kevin, stretching lazily. A glance sideways confirmed his suspicion that the nerd was grinning giddily. He rolled, propping himself up on his elbow, and laced his fingers through Kevin's, bringing their hands up to his lips.

"I'm guessing I will see you tomorrow, then?"

"Fuck you, Eddward."

"Fuck you, too, Kevin."


End file.
